


En cuenta regresiva

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Está atrapado entre el mesón y el cuerpo de Kuroo; la agitación que siente no está relacionada con la incomodidad, es más bien una mezcla de deseo, alegría y cierto suspenso"</p>
            </blockquote>





	En cuenta regresiva

Su excusa para invitar a Tsukishima a quedarse esa noche es que hace frío, también que es de noche y que por alguna razón el kotatsu no proporciona el calor que debería. Cuando menciona esto último, su acompañante resopla y le reprocha su falta de cuidado. Kuroo responde como siempre que él está ahí: tirándole una cáscara de mandarina. Había intentado el típico truco infantil de apretar la cáscara lo más cerca posible de sus ojos. Sólo había obtenido un puño en la cara y a Tsukishima enojado el resto de la semana.

De manera que ahora se limitaba a ensayar su puntería con cáscaras y semillas. Éstas rebotaban en cualquier lugar excepto en Tsukishima, resultaba un poco frustrante, y después de un rato, Kuroo se rinde.

—Diviértete un poco —le dice a Tsukishima. El aludido lo mira, pretendiendo confusión—. Ya sabes, chistes estúpidos, llegadas tarde, guerras de comida, esas cosas… Todavía no tienes treinta, aprovecha tu juventud.  
—Kuroo-san… ¿cuántos años tienes?  
—No sé qué tiene que ver, pero tengo veintiún años y tres meses.  
—Ya veo —comenta Tsukishima y sin decir más, vuelve a su mandarina. Kuroo no se preocupa por ocultar su desconcierto. Se sienta más cerca de Tsukishima.

—Explícate —le dice.  
—Quería decir, Kuroo-san, que la edad de hacer todas esas cosas que mencionaste ya pasó.  
—Supongo, pero es bueno dejarse llevar de vez en cuando.  
—Supongo —repite Tsukishima. Le lanza una rápida mirada y sin previo aviso, coloca el resto de su mandarina en la boca de Kuroo; sin prestarle más atención, se pone de pie y va a la cocina.

El muchacho casi se atraganta, luego tose, se da unos golpes en el pecho y al fin, logra masticar la fruta. Tsukishima hace cara de asco.

—No tenías por qué comértela toda de una vez. Podrías haberla sacado, ¿sabes? —le dice. Kuroo se pone de pie de un salto y asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.  
—Sacado, ¿qué?  
—La mandarina. No intentes hacer comentarios con doble sentido —contesta Tsukishima y lo mira tan fríamente que Kuroo siente ganas de ponerse en posición firme y hacer un saludo militar. No lo hace sólo porque sabe que Tsukishima se enojará, luego dudará de su salud mental y se preguntará si su personalidad se debe a la cantidad de tiempo que pasa con Bokuto.

Quizá sí, quizá no. Kuroo prefiere pensar que no, Bokuto no tiene la culpa de nada. Pero luego se le ocurre pensar que sí, quizá ha tenido cierta influencia y se pregunta si él habrá influido en Bokuto.

Luego mira a Tsukishima y se le olvida todo.

Ya no piensa en Bokuto, ni en las mil y una formas en que pudieron haberse influenciado mutuamente; no piensa en el saludo militar, ni en las dudas sobre su salud mental.

Sólo piensa en Tsukishima.

Tsukishima envuelto en una de sus chaquetas, que le queda un poco ancha.

Tsukishima guardando algo que Kuroo ha dejado olvidado en la nevera.

Tsukishima recogiendo las ollas y platos, cada uno en su respectivo lugar.

Tsukishima arreglando los imanes de la nevera de acuerdo a su tamaño.

Tsukishima limpiando el mesón, como si él lo hubiera ensuciado por la tarde intentando hornear una torta.

Y siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. No tiene qué ver con el frío, es similar a la anticipación, la emoción. Es un temblor que recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo, instándolo a quedarse allí, observando cada movimiento de Tsukishima, pero también impulsándolo a moverse, a acortar la distancia, a tocarlo.

Es precisamente eso lo que hace.

Tsukishima está doblando el trapo que acababa de usar, cuando siente una presión en su espalda. Responde enderezando su espalda e intentando escapar, pero Kuroo coloca ambas manos a su lado, apoyándolas sobre el mesón. Está atrapado entre el mesón y el cuerpo de Kuroo; la agitación que siente no está relacionada con la incomodidad, es más bien una mezcla de deseo, alegría y cierto suspenso, no sabe qué hará Kuroo ahora. Puede detenerse allí e irse a dormir, como lo ha hecho varias veces; o puede seguir. Se ha decidido por la segunda, al juzgar por su silencio y por lo que hace a continuación.

Kuroo lo empuja un poco más hacia el mesón, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Tsukishima. Sus manos se deslizan sobre los brazos de su compañero, describiendo líneas serpenteantes, que luego descienden hacia sus manos. El recorrido se detiene de repente y Kuroo trata de acortar aún más la distancia. Su respiración recorre la nuca de Tsukishima, y éste responde con un sonido tan leve, que Kuroo solo se da cuenta que emitió por la vibración de su espalda contra su pecho.

—Kei —murmura y no obtiene respuesta.

Entonces, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar sobre la oreja de su compañero, mordiéndola delicadamente. Esta vez, la réplica que consigue, es una sacudida, que logra sacarle un quejido sordo, gutural. Kuroo pasa su brazo alrededor de Tsukishima, su otro brazo está apoyando sobre el mesón, para darles soporte.

Tsukishima hace otro movimiento involuntario y Kuroo besa su nuca, su cuello, sus hombros, cada parte que puede alcanzar, sin perder el roce del resto de sus cuerpos.

—Kuroo-san… —empieza a decir Tsukishima, éste lo empuja, con más fuerza que las veces anteriores y las palabras de Tsukishima se pierden en un gemido que ha perdido todo atisbo de timidez.  
—No te muevas, Kei —le dice Kuroo. Tsukishima gruñe, claramente no está satisfecho con la orden, pero obedece de todas maneras, mientras Kuroo continúa apretándose contra él cada vez más. La mano de Tsukishima se cierra en un puño, intentando contener todas las sensaciones que están a punto de estallar e incluso siente que él mismo está a punto de explotar.  
—Kuroo-san —le dice y su voz suena temblorosa, débil.

No sabe si Kuroo entendió el mensaje, porque a fin de cuentas, Tsukishima no está seguro que mensaje había querido enviar. De todas maneras, la mano de Kuroo desaparece de su cintura y la mano que está en el mesón, ha pasado a su brazo, indicándole que se voltee.

Tsukishima obedece y de nuevo, sin aviso, Kuroo está sobre él.

Tsukishima se voltea y ve su rostro enrojecido, sus gafas torcidas y su cabello despeinado, Kuroo siente que se pierde. Como si estuviese en un largo e intrincado laberinto, recorriendo cada rincón, tocando cada cosa que ve, caminando con lentitud, porque nunca sentirse perdido se había sentido tan bien.

Así que decide continuar perdido y recorrer todo lo que ve. Sus manos en la cadera de Tsukishima, su boca en la de él, en un beso largo y desesperado. Detiene el beso para mirar a Tsukishima, quien levanta una ceja.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta éste. Kuroo sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego en los ojos, también en la nariz y en las mejillas. Se inclina un poco para alcanzar su cuello, siente los brazos de Tsukishima su alrededor y una mano cerrándose en su cabello, halando de vez en cuando.

Kuroo vuelve a mover su cadera, Tsukishima hala su cabello de nuevo y suelta un largo suspiro. Un suave "Kuroo-san" y Kuroo le quita la chaqueta. Luego lo hace sentarse en el mesón, y se deshace del resto de su ropa. Vuelve después a dedicarle atención al resto del cuerpo de Tsukishima, su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros y cuando Tsukishima cierra sus piernas alrededor de él, para acercarlo más, Kuroo se detiene.

—Kei, ¿alguna vez lo has hecho encima de un mesón? —le pregunta. Tsukishima quiere darle un puño. Se abstiene aquello y mueve una pierna, indicándole que siga. Kuroo no lo hace—. ¿Sí o no?  
—No.  
—Yo tampoco.  
—No esperaba algo diferente —contesta Tsukishima. Kuroo lo besa y murmura su nombre contra sus labios. El delicado movimiento y el soplo de aire de su susurro le hace sentir cosquillas en el estómago y sus piernas se sienten débiles.

Kuroo se muerde el labio, como evaluando la situación. De pronto, Tsukishima siente que los brazos alrededor suyo se tensionan y luego, lo levantan.

—¿Kuroo-san? —alcanza a decir y está a punto de decirle que tenga cuidado, cuando Kuroo tropieza. Alcanza a salvarlos de la caída por muy poco, y Tsukishima de gracias que Kuroo sea tan flexible. Sin embargo, se queda quieto a medio camino y su mirada va del kotatsu al sofá que está cerca a éste y luego a su habitación, evaluando cuál está más cerca.

Es Tsukishima quien le recuerda qué están haciendo y carraspea. Kuroo sonríe y en su afán por llegar al sofá, no logra salvarlos de una segunda caída.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, sí. Esto fue algo que se quedó en mi cabeza después de la semana KuroTsukki. No pude descansar hasta que lo escribí.


End file.
